


Ruin This Enemyship

by queenlokibeth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of italics, Bottom Armitage Hux, Choking, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Hux Gets A Promotion, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is So Done, Hux is a Slut, Hux is a Tease, Hux is smug, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Bottom Hux, Rough Sex, Size Kink, So Wrong It's Right, Song Lyrics, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Kylo Ren, Topping from the Bottom, Wall Sex, kylo is desperate, maybe to friends, size queen hux, yes you read that right its both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlokibeth/pseuds/queenlokibeth
Summary: Kylo and Hux are enemies. That's simple enough. Or it would be if they managed to keep it in their pants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest to read this while listening to Lips on You by Maroon 5 as the... ehem... porn, starts, and then continue onto For You by Rita Ora and Liam Payne up until the end.
> 
> This isn't beta'd, so all mistakes are mine (please let me know). It's late, I'm not a native English speaker and I was just suddenly super inspired so... yeah.
> 
> Fic title inspired by Ruin this Friendship by Demi Lovato
> 
> This is the filthiest thing i've ever written. First proper smut too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ren has a mask again. He had a spare one, I don't know. I wanted the added theatrics of it. Forget that he destroyed it in TLJ.

**_“Eat like you love yourself. Move like you love yourself. Speak like you love yourself. Act like you love yourself.”_ **

**_— Tara Stiles_ **

One. Two. Three. Four. Repeat. Repeat during all hours of the cycle, every cycle, unless standing at guard over the bridge. Hux did. Each step echoed through the _Supremacy_ with the same familiar rhythm. Everyone could feel him, his influence constantly present in everyone's thoughts; metaphorically, of course. Not _him_ though. Ren could _feel_ him, every step and breath he took. Every thought that crossed his mind.  
  
"Grand Marshal." The vocoder muffled out. Impassive. Covert. Hiding him, intentions and emotions, in plain sight.  
  
"Commander." Hux acknowledged, not looking away from the vast expanse of stars. _His_ stars.  
  
Except they weren't his. _Their_ stars. That had been the most sensible arrangement. After Snoke's death, a new Supreme Leader was to assume the throne. Ren would have taken the spot, but Hux would not be overstepped without a fight.  
  
"I know you tried to kill me when I was down." Ren had said as soon as the topic had come up. "I know about your blade." He had grabbed Hux's arm with a gloved hand, surely leaving bruises around the spot where cold metal rested against his skin.  
  
Hux had had the nerve to reply "And?" As stoic as ever, aware that death was a likely outcome of that conversation.  
  
"I will not allow it. You and I both know I cannot reign with you sabotaging me every step of the way." Ren had replied, his mask inches from Hux's face. He had let the other man's arm go and taken off his mask. "The First Order needs stable command. You will let your hatred for me go in favour of its well-being. Will you not?" He had said the last part almost mockingly. Sardonic. Hux sneered.  
  
"And will you accept, that in favour of the Order's best interests, I would certainly be a better suited leader? You cannot even control your own emotions, Ren, much less the entire fleet. I will not have everything I've built destroyed at the hands of a careless child and his tantrums." Hux had spat.  
  
"A General cannot rule." Ren had retorted, knowing how Hux felt about never having been promoted by Snoke, despite fully deserving it.  
  
"But a Grand Marshal certainly can." He had replied, lifting his chin in defiance or pride. Or both.  
  
"Are you appointing yourself?" Ren had chuckled humourlessly, but still amused.  
  
"Are you stopping me?" The new _Grand Marshal_ defied.  
  
"Very well." Ren agreed. His fingers itched at the other man's insolence. It would be so easy to kill him. Choke him. Rip him apart. He was infuriating. He swallowed hard, feeling as if gravel had been shoved down his throat. But he couldn't do it. He might be careless, but he wasn't stupid. He recognised Armitage Hux's prowess, his skill, experience and tactic. As much as he hated to admit it, as much as he hated the man, he was essential to the First Order's functioning and prospering. He had to keep him close, on a tight leash, but still have his cooperation. He subconsciously knew, as well, that it was truly him, mighty Lord Kylo Ren, who was perfectly expendable. Just as he had been as a child, as a young padawan, he was in the First Order. Expendable.  
  
"But," he had continued, "you will not be Supreme Leader."  
  
Hux had scoffed at that, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me, _Grand Marshal_. I will not kill you, even though I should, if you are willing to compromise as I am. Neither of us will rule over the other, is that clear?" Ren's features had betrayed no emotion, but he’d felt a tinge of pride and satisfaction at knowing that Hux would not appreciate being upstaged as the "bigger person" between the both. Between them, he was supposed to be the reasonable, pragmatic grown up who sought out the Order's future, not Ren.  
  
Hux looked as if he'd swallowed acid and day-old caf leftovers simultaneously at the suggestion of co-commanding, but he knew he had no other choice, at least during the near future, if he wanted to preserve his physical integrity. He had opened his mouth to reply when Ren cut him off.  
  
"I'm glad you accept the idea." He didn't look remotely glad, just indifferent. "And you can stop plotting against me. I would highly recommend it." He wrapped up as he stalked past Hux on his way out of the meeting room, leaving Hux to blare "Do not look into my thoughts, REN!" after his cloaked figure.  
  
As soon as Kylo had turned the corner, he allowed an almost imperceptible smirk to grace his lips.  
  
Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

“You summoned me.” Ren stated, staring through the clear pane as well. His hands rested easy at his side, while Hux’s leather clad fists were permanently clenched.

“I have a new project coming up. It is of a rather… internal nature. I need to discuss it with you and organise our plan of action.” Hux spoke in an unusually low voice.

Ren quirked an eyebrow, unseen to Hux. “Is that so? You are requiring my direct collaboration?”

Hux tried not to show his annoyance when he stifled out “Yes. Follow me.” And spun on his heel.

Ren followed him closely, but always a step behind. They crossed paths with a few ‘troopers on patrol, it was already 0200. The ´troopers might have quickened their step. Two officers halted their step to let them through when two hallways intersected, bowing their heads. Usually, Hux would nod back at them, “It helps with morale” he’d say, or “They should fear me but not hate me” on a particularly bad day, but he was so strained (almost from his brief interaction with Ren alone) that he bore them no mind.

They stopped in front of Hux’s quarters, where analogue characters spelled out his rank and name over a plaque. He let himself in and his companion followed. The room was decently spread out, filled with minimal and functional furniture in black or durasteel grey: a desk, a chair, a closet, an adjoined refresher, two night-tables, a couch, a coffee table and a rug under these. The only sense of individuality that appeared to show where the obviously-not-standard-issue silken sheets, still in grey and white, though, that covered the bed. There was also a (black) litterbox by the closet.

As the door slid shut, Ren was quick to ask “What’s so pressing and delicate that’s got you in this state? Why are we here?”

Hux spun on his heel once more to face him from where he stood over his desk configurating a holopad, irritation clear as water over his features now.

“First of all, take that ridiculous thing off. This is serious, and this is between the both of us.” Hux gestured at the taller man’s mask, who slowly pulled it off to reveal furrowed brows and squinted eyes. A quick thought crossed the former General’s mind: how does he never get a case of helmet hair?

Looking close to getting a stroke, Hux leaned forward on his desk. “We are here because it is the only place where I know for sure that we are not being monitored. I will be straight forward: I am positive that someone is about to stage a coup, riling as many petty officers as they can, against me. We need to weed them out. All of them: be them members of the high command or puny technicians.”

Ren actually chuckled. “We? Why would I get involved in any way? It’s not my problem if you get killed or imprisoned. Quite the opposite. Excuse me.” He mused as he turned to leave the room.

“It _is_ your problem, because you need me. Or are you that dense? What makes you think that some captain with delusions of grandeur will not come after you as soon as they are done with me.” Hux said stepping closer. Ren stopped midway to the door, his back turned to Hux.

“Do you really think I need you?” He mused, refraining from even mentioning how ridiculous it sounded that he should feel threatened by an insignificant captain.

“You need me.” He repeated, tightly bottled wrath seeping over his words. “You would have killed me already if you didn’t.”

Ren turned around violently, seething with anger, because Grand Marshal Hux was right, and his words were pure malice.

“And what makes you think it isn’t me who’s staging said coup?” It really was not him, but he had no argument. “What if I have only kept you as a pretty face for the Order this past year?”

“Because without this ‘pretty face’, it wouldn’t even take a coup to dethrone you. You’d burn your own damn self down with your stupidity and impulsiveness.” Hux retorted. They were even closer now, but neither could remember moving. They studied each other’s features, Hux searching for the truth (even if he was almost completely sure that it really wasn’t Ren who was trying to take him down) and Ren attempting to catch a glimpse of Hux’s distaste aside from his clenched jaw and dry words. It did feel like a victory whenever he managed to break his controlled exterior.

Hux focused on the scar that spread over Ren’s face, suddenly wondering why it hadn’t healed completely. The Order had state-of-the-art Bacta tanks, not to mention the Commander’s own abilities with the Force to help him heal. It was easy enough to draw the conclusion that it had been deliberate, whether for some ridiculous aesthetic purpose, for added dramatic flare or as some sort of intimidation tactic. He recalled taking the Knight straight to med bay immediately after rescuing him from Starkiller Base, so it wasn’t his doing. Most of the time he regretted saving him. He wondered about those times he didn’t regret it, though.

Ren couldn’t help but compare his fiery hair to his personality. He could feel the waves of anger emanating from Hux, almost seeing them, like an aura. Definitely red. For a moment he wondered what it would be like if the other man’s hair was another colour. He could not picture it, it was too bland. He picked up on a single thought: “don’t regret”. He found it odd.

“What are you not regretting?” He asked, stepping even closer. He could obviously pluck it out himself, but he wished to see his equal squirm under his inspecting gaze.

“Trying to kill you.” Hux provided, only partially lying, looking directly into Kylo’s eyes with defiance. He was taller, but not much so, yet Hux still attributed the two-inches difference as being the intimidating factor in the Knight’s demeanour whenever he felt at slight unease, forgoing more obvious qualities such as his Force-sensitivity or impressive build. He’d rather not focus on these last two, as they could cause him uneasiness in a whole other context, but he would never, ever, admit that to himself or anyone.

“Of course you don’t. It would have been a fantastic opportunity to prove yourself a truly ruthless leader. Have you ever gotten your hands dirty, directly killed someone? Or are you too weak? Is that while you keep me around? You need someone to do the job for you.” Ren was now holding him by the collar of his jacket. Hux’s greatcoat had slipped from his shoulders at some point and now lay crumpled on the floor, yet he had not noticed yet, too enthralled by Ren’s furious eyes.

“I have. I lost count. How do you think I got where I am? At least _I_ did get something out of having my father assassinated. But now I see the problem. There would be no outbursts if you weren’t so disgustingly insecure. That’s why you hate me, you think I don’t respect you, don’t recognise your value. Because _I_ don’t need others to reassure me of my self-worth. You keep trying to prove yourself to me.” Hux bared his teeth. He was awfully composed for someone who was close to being choked.

“You don’t know me. And yes, you do not value me.” Ren barked out. He felt the change in Hux’s breathing, both through the Force and on his skin, from how close they were. “You walk like you own the galaxy.”

Hux smirked. “Oh Ren, you will never lead troops, that’s a fact. But you _are_ a force. Snoke pitted us against each other. We would have overthrown him long before if he hadn’t. _Together_. He was wise. You aren’t here by mere chance, my Lord.” He punctuated the title with a mock-reverent upturn of his jaw. The grip on his collar had loosened considerably. “And I don’t own the galaxy, not yet, but I own _you._ ” He whispered.

Ren had a hard time processing what he had just heard. It was evident that, though unlikely, his demise could come from Hux, he would never stop trying. But maybe he had underestimated the older man. Hux was keeping him alive just as he was doing right back. He didn’t need Hux. They needed each other. “You cannot control me, you should know that much.”

Hux’s smirk had not faltered. “But I could turn the entire fleet on you. My methods of persuasion are definitely better than yours. Your choice would either be immediate death or death upon being found in some hermit’s hut on a remote island.” He was definitely getting a kick out of riling up his counterpart, watching his breathing deepen and nostrils flare. He still hadn’t gotten flung onto a surface, so there was still room to keep going. Until he was.

Kylo pushed him against the nearest wall and held him in place with a forearm tightly pressing against his trachea. “Do. Not. Compare. Me. To. That. Monster.” Hux did not fail to notice how heavy Ren’s arm was. Well built indeed. He was almost always bullied with the assistance of the force, quite impersonal, but this was the whole opposite of that. Ren smelled of iron and ozone.

Hux managed to wrench away Ren’s left arm with the effort of both hands just enough to speak, this time him being the one to come even closer to Ren’s face. “But darling, you are the monster.” He growled, again ironic.

“You think you’re any better?” Ren spat. ‘ _Than me’_ hung in the air.

“Absolutely not.” He replied.

And with that, after only but a pause, one of them, or maybe both, closed the space between in a bruising kiss. Teeth crashed against teeth, Hux harshly grabbed a fistful of Ren’s hair, who bit down, drawing blood. Whose blood? Their bodies slotted together, knees between each other’s legs, Hux kept a hand over Ren’s forearm, which now pressed into the wall behind them. Said arm was pushing towards Hux, to grab him, maybe hold him in place, so Hux pressed it away. The strength in each direction balanced out, ultimately immobilizing both. Kylo’s right hand held him by the waist, ambiguously pulling him in, or perhaps away. Hux broke it off by pulling him back by a fistful of dark curls.

They were panting. “I didn’t know you felt that way about me, _Armitage._ ”

“I don’t feel shit for you,” Hux snarled, “ _Ben._ ”

“Good.” Ren replied, diving in again to claim the other man’s mouth with his own, all messy tongue and spit. Suddenly, Hux got turned around and felt himself slammed face first onto the wall, his cheekbone would be surely bruised. “What th-“

“And don’t you ever call me that. Ever. Again.” The taller man snarled into his ear, breath ghosting over the back of his neck as he trapped Hux with his entire body pressed to his back. Hux could feel the other’s hardness stiff against his ass, and suddenly he was fully aware of his own. ‘This is so messed up’ he thought. “It really fucking is.” Ren deadpanned, both of them still out of breath.

He was suddenly let go and turned around to find Ren storming towards the sliding door.

Quickly recovering and crossing the distance between them in two long strides, the redhead violently turned him around by the shoulder, painfully grabbing him by the jaw. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Leaving, before this mess spirals farther into insanity.”

Hux searched his eyes, hatred, rage and frustration evident in his downturned mouth. Lips that were bleeding and that Ren definitely shouldn’t find so alluring. “This would be so much easier if aside from a human headache you looked like a Bantha’s spawn.”

“Having trouble hating me, I see.” Ren countered, feet still pointing towards the exit.

“Oh, I hate you just fine.” But Hux nevertheless pounced on him, devouring his hitched breath, making him lose balance for a second. Ren felt himself being maneuvered backwards, and soon found himself toppling onto the soft bed and getting straddled by the shorter man who began pulling at pieces of fabric, managing to detach his cowl and throw it to the floor. “Take this off,” he said between kisses and bites, “I don’t want it ruining my bedsheets” he sat up, grimacing, allowing Ren to pull off his tunic.

As soon as he was shirtless, he made a move to open Hux’s jacket. “But they’ll get ruined away.” He smirked, swiftly turning them around, pressing his Grand Marshal into the mattress, who moaned at the pressure on his groin. Hux was taken aback by this, surprised by the action, but also unable to react promptly as he watched Ren remove his own gloves with his teeth, discarding them on the floor. In turn, Ren was _delighted_ by the view of Hux’s flustered figure laying at his mercy. Or so he thought. As soon as he began crawling over the older man, the upper hand was taken away from him as Hux flipped them over, again, grinding their clothed hard-ons together, eliciting a choked gasp from the Force user. “I’ve got you wrapped around my finger.” Hux said, removing his jacket and slipping off his black undershirt. Ren’s massive hands immediately went to grab at Hux’s lithe sides. “Is that so?” He asked in turn. Hux removed his gloves _with his hands_. It was more civilized, it made him feel if ever so slightly superior, not being a hungry feral creature.

“Yes.” Then Hux dipped down to attack Ren’s neck. Nipping and sucking, lavishing with his tongue, leaving as many marks as he could. Some perverted part of his brain hoped they would never vanish, like Ren’s scar, marking him forever. If there was one thing this ambitious young man was, it was possessive.

Ren’s nails scratched down his back to reach the waistband of his jodhpurs. “Take them off.” He mumbled. Hux backed up and stepped off the bed, removing his boots, socks, pants and underwear unceremoniously as Ren sat up and did the same, only he didn’t get the chance to fully pull down his pants.

Hux was soon back on him, pushing him down and sliding the item of clothing, together with Ren’s underwear, down his legs without any coordination. The put-together co-commander of the First Order that everyone was accustomed to seeing was nowhere to be found.

He had to stop for a moment when he looked up from where he was at eye-level with Ren’s knees at the edge of the bed. Ren’s hardness stood in front of him, and it was _massive_. Frankly, he should have predicted it, if standard anatomical proportions were anything to go by. Kylo propped himself up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow. “You’re drooling.” He offered. And he was.

Hux was definitely a sight. Hair mussed, cheeks flushed (one more that the other from his encounter with the wall), pupils blown wide, lips bleeding (or perhaps covered in Ren’s blood) and parted in an ‘o’. He realised he was indeed salivating. He slowly rose up from where he knelt on the floor, keeping his gaze locked on Ren’s cock until his glistening mouth hovered a single inch above it. And then he looked Ren in the eye, who was breathing hard.

And then he sank down, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat in order to take him down all at once. He was thorough at everything he did, sucking dick included. In the past, it had paid off to discover his missing gag reflex during his years in the Academy, and it was certainly paying off again, if the sounds Ren was emitting where anything to go by.

Ren was a mess; head thrown back, apparently attempting to go through the mattress, eyes shut tight, mouth wide gasping moans and profanities as hands tangled in ginger locks.

And then the heat of Hux’s mouth was gone.

Ren’s eyes snapped open, glaring. But he couldn’t glare for long at the most _obscene_ display he had ever witnessed: Hux sitting back over his legs, streaks of dishevelled ginger hair falling out of their gelled-up hold, cock thick and leaking against his stomach, while slowly wiping his parted, swollen, red lips and chin with the back of his hand, his green eyes never leaving Ren’s face. “Why did you stop?” He still asked, bewildered.

“Because since we’re already here, I’m not passing up the chance to get that _thing_ in me.” Hux growled, risking a glance down and then back at Ren’s face. That got him manhandled underneath his co-commander once again, who grabbed his cock for the first time and gave him a few slow strokes as he licked up Hux’s chest, finding a nipple and rolling it between his teeth, causing Hux to hiss. Then he moved to Hux’s collarbones, and much like he had done to him before, he started sucking hickeys onto the paper white skin. Unlike Ren’s own, his skin was flawless, almost translucent. There were some scars scattered over his arms, though, but not on his chest.

“No marks above the collar.” Hux panted, relishing in the feeling of his cock sliding against Ren’s stupidly toned abs and sliding their calves together. His hands grabbed at anything they could purchase.

“Like I give a fuck.” And without hesitation, Ren bit down hard right under Hux’s jawline, making him cry out. He watched some droplets of blood rise to the surface of the skin with admiration.

“Fuck you.” Hux’s eyes shot daggers at him.

“That wasn’t the plan. Turn around.” Ren ordered moving out of the way to give Hux space to shift.

Hux scoffed and slid off the bed. “We do this my way. Get comfortable.” He smiled cruelly.

Ren narrowed his eyes, but when Hux went into the refresher, he sat up against the headboard and waited. Soon, Hux walked back in, an expensive-looking flask in his hand, and he followed Kylo up the bed, straddling him.

“Is that premium-quality lube?” Ren judged. Hux could be so unnecessarily sophisticated at times. ‘At times’ being 99% of his existence.

“Do I look like a commoner?” He countered. Large hands rested on his hips, thumbing at his hipbones. He was thin, but doubtlessly in shape. Ren would have never suspected it. Not that he thought about his co-commander’s naked form often. He wishes he could say ‘not ever’, though.

Hux coated his fingers and snaked a hand behind himself. He wasn’t even allowing Ren to watch. His pleasure-tainted face would have to suffice.

His eyelids fluttered and then closed for a second as his breath deepened. He looked up at the ceiling as he did this, the activity far too intimate and gentle to let Ren in on it. His hips shifted at times, but Ren could not take his eyes off Hux’s features and exposed neck. Hux squirmed and moaned as he pressed a second finger into himself, and then kept going. It felt like years of torture to Ren, feeling like an outsider, desperate to enter Hux. Suddenly, his hand was again in front of him. Ren wondered how many fingers he had managed to work up into himself. Hux produced a tight-lipped smirk, as if he was now the one reading the other’s thoughts.

He lifted himself off Ren’s lap, making him whine at the loss of contact, but soon he was right there again, but this time, facing away from the dark-haired knight. He looked over his left shoulder as he lifted himself on his knees, looking Ren in the eye: “I want you to keep your eyes open. Look at me.”

He positioned himself over Ren, and guided the tip into his entrance, never breaking eye contact. His eyes hooded, and his breath caught, but Ren appeared hypnotized. And then Hux started to glide down, and as he did, his eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open. His hands rested over his own spread thighs and Kylo roamed his back and waist with his, rejoicing in the feeling of Hux’s heat around him.

Hux slowly began to grind down, his head now bowing in front of him, eyes closed, lost in ecstasy. Forwards, backwards, but less than an inch, yet right when Ren was about to complain, Hux hastily transferred his hands to support himself on the bed between his thighs and cast one last look behind him as he began to move up and down, in figure eights, fast, properly riding Ren’s cock, moaning shamelessly. Ren grabbed at the other man’s sides and shouted as his eyes fluttered closed and his back arched, thrusting up to meet Hux, whose figure curved as well, culminating in his long exposed neck as his head hung back.

At some point, lost in the moment, Ren’s mind made sense of the situation, realising that he was not in control, but he would regain it. Hoisting Hux up by the hips, he somehow managed to bend him forward without slipping out, falling forward and hauling himself up on one straining arm in front of his partner’s face. His left hand grasped Hux’s hip tightly and his hair cascaded over the other man’s shoulder as he groaned, heaving an animalistic growl. Hux’s eyes widened and he yelped as he scrambled to push himself upwards, not appreciating being literally face-down-ass-up, so undignified for someone of his rank. Ren roughly thrust in and out of him, his hand surely leaving bruises already.

“Are you sure you still own me?” Ren asked through gritted teeth, punctuating every word with a thrust. He could see Hux’s knuckles turn white around the clutched duvet, ripping the fibres. _Look who’s ruining the sheets now_ , he projected.

Hux groaned and moaned at Ren’s thickness. “Of… course I… do. Look… at y-your… yourself. You’re s- so desperate.” He tried to compose himself, at least as much as someone could with a 10-inch cock in his ass. “Don’t you see this is what I’d been waiting for?” He really hadn’t, never truly imagined it, but if it helped to screw with Ren’s head, he’d embrace it.

“You’re filthy.”

“Just fuck me.”

“You’re… in no… p-position to give orders, Grand Marshal.”

But instead of answering, Hux clenched around Ren’s cock, making him almost tumble on top of him from the sudden spark of pleasure. “ _Stars._ ”

Hux took hold of his own neglected cock and began to jerk himself off in step with Ren’s thrusts, which were now hitting his prostate and almost making him forget exactly who was driving into him with such brute strength, practically pounding him flat. For a moment he wondered if his current partner was experienced or not. But, honestly, he couldn’t possibly care for longer than a second, after all, it was _Kylo Ren_ , bane of his existence, whose cock was in his ass, thrusting with no finesse whatsoever _and he was loving it._

“You don’t trust me to do the full job?” Ren panted, followed by getting a hold of Hux’s neck. He exerted enough pressure to make Hux’s eyes fly open in fear and anticipation, but nowhere near enough to remotely cut off airflow. Ren leaned down flush against his back and whispered in his ear: “I know that you enjoy it whenever I do this with the force.” He breathed. “I always feel the arousal in you.” He nibbled at Hux’s earlobe before straightening up.

And with that, Hux saw white. Seeing the redhead jolt through his orgasm, screaming his name, clenching around him and unable to hold up his own weight, was almost enough to bring Kylo over the edge as well, but it wasn’t until Hux went limp, oversensitive, staring back with eyes unfocused that Kylo did, knowing that _he did that._

Kylo froze as he spilled his release inside Hux, digging his fingers into Hux’s protruding hipbones, eyelids barely closing for a moment. He was unable to tear his gaze from Hux’s fucked-out face. All traces of his composure were gone. It was _delightful._ Hux, in turn, had he been able to string any sort of coherent thought, could have come again just from the way Ren held their eye-contact all through his own orgasm, lips quivering as he panted.

They remained there for a few seconds, until Ren collapsed over Hux, barely holding himself up as not to crush him. He bit his own bottom lip in a subconscious attempt to shut himself up, but his thoughts were loud, and they flowed freely towards Hux.

“Fuck. That was amazing. So good. Can’t move. Fuck. Hux. Fuck. Can’t think. Yes.” Words invaded Hux’s mind, and he was well aware they weren’t his own, though he agreed completely.

“Ren… you… you need to move.” He croaked out, weakly. His voice was so hoarse. That was new, he tended to be mostly quiet during sex. Probably because it was never any good.

Ren complied, wincing as his spent cock slipped out of Hux. He immediately dropped on his back, exhausted, right beside Hux, who remained on his stomach. They were both facing the end of the bed. Ren’s head was beyond the mattress, giving him an upside-down view of the stars through Hux’s transparisteel bay, who could see the same through his peripheral vision. His face was turned towards Ren, taking in the fact that he had just let man who desired his death most of the time bring him undone. Moreover, he was meditating the fact that he would fully let him do it again. They were still silent after several minutes.

“I still despise you.” He mumbled against the duvet. His eyes had fallen closed with fatigue.

“The feeling’s mutual.” Kylo drawled without lifting his neck. He rolled over after a while, attempting to stand up. He tumbled onto the floor, lost his footing, possibly stepped on something but managed to start getting himself dressed.

“Is this what you wanted all along? Is this how I finally manage to keep you from destroying my equipment?” Hux asked, slightly more put together than before. He had a suspicious look on his face. Ren just shrugged without turning around. He was putting on his boots.

Silence spread between them for a few more moments. Hux felt too comfortable for some reason, even though he was still laying over his own drying come in a twisted position. “You shouldn’t walk like you own the galaxy. You should walk as if you _were_ the galaxy.” He didn’t know why he offered his advice. He would later blame it on the post-coital haze. He thought _Fake it ‘til you make it_ , and Ren caught up with him.

“Or fuck it ‘til you make it.” Ren deadpanned. It wasn’t like him to try to be funny, but the wit was usual.

“You’ll fuck the insecurity out of yourself? If that’s what it takes to keep Finance off me for once…” Hux pondered. He had no reason to pursue this banter. He had been taken aback by Ren admitting to seeking his approval before, though.

“Maybe I’ll stick to fucking the confidence out of you.” Ren provided, now looking at Hux. His eyes travelled over his spread form. In effect, purple had already begun to colour his sides.

“It’s not contagious Ren.” Hux bit with pretend annoyance and started to sit up.

Ren gave him a look that expressed a desire to help. Hux sat at the edge with his back straight and professed “See you tomorrow, Commander.” with as much dignity as he could muster, not meeting the other’s eyes.

Kylo ducked his head, grabbed his belongings and left. Hux didn’t exhale until he heard the door slide shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think Hux and Kylo are going to fall in love at the end of this, don't. This is an enemies-to-lover-to-friends kinda scenario. And the friendship is implied. Fucking will help them moderately get along. Im sorry. They still hate each other, just a bit less. (ok i might actually change this as i write because i'm weak for these two in love so i might betray myself.)EDIT: I'm trash and they absolutely do love each other.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn’t cross paths the next day, though Hux had one hell of a remainder in the form of a bitemark under his jaw. Hux avoided Ren the following, who seemed to do the same the third day. They saw each other on the fourth day, on the bridge. They did not speak until the fifth day, when through some twisted turn of events, Hux found himself naked atop Ren’s bed, with the man in question opening him up with lube-slicked digits.

“Does this feel better than your own fingers?” Was the first sentence they’d shared after he had departed Hux’s chambers almost a week before. Ren curled his fingers, brushing Hux’s prostate and eliciting a very graphic moan out of him.

“I heard your thoughts the other day. While you were touching yourself.” He continued. Hux should feel mortified, but their rooms are mere feet from each other, so he couldn’t be surprised, especially if Ren had been reaching out. “You were thinking about how I was your first. I highly doubt that.” He kept going. Hux could only pant and groan and push his hips back. Two fingers weren’t enough, and the smell of Ren’s pillow was too intoxicating.

“You really did consider yourself a virgin, didn’t you? I know why. You’ve never allowed yourself to be this vulnerable in front of anyone. You’re always too in control to enjoy it. They’re just sexual favours, convenient. They played a part in most of your promotions, I’m sure.” Hux wished Ren would just shut up. He was right, of course. That’s why it felt like torture.

“You’re used to being in danger of getting killed all the time, so why would you willingly put yourself in a position where you don’t have the upper hand?” He chuckled. “You’ve never enjoyed sex.” Hux didn’t answer, just bit his lip and pushed his face against the pillow, trying to drown him out. Ren didn’t speak again for a while, until he did:

“It’s true. If I wanted to, I could kill you right now.” He said as he began massaging Hux’s prostate. This made him snap his eyes open and cry out stiffly as he arched off the bed. The bruises from 5 days ago were still visible. “But oh, no. This is so much better.” Hux could practically sense his smirk, but then Ren slipped another finger in and he dissolved into a blabbering, whimpering, mess.

“Please… please… I need you in me. Ren. I… please.” He gasped.

And that’s precisely how things developed for the next few weeks.

Suddenly, one day, about three weeks later, Hux found himself in Ren’s chambers, _again,_ but this time his face was against a wall, _again_ , and his pants were around his ankles. That was new.

“This is the last time, Ren.” Hux hissed out as the other man slipped a finger in and out of his ass.

“That’s what you always say.” Ren reminded him in a low tone, breathing against his neck. He slipped his middle finger along with his index finger when he thrust in again. Hux moaned loudly, pushing away from the wall, brows furrowed, and pupils blown with lust.

“You’re insatiable.” Hux couldn’t disagree. He also couldn’t yet face Ren as they partook in these activities. He’d cross that bridge when he got to it. He wished he’d never get to it.


	3. Chapter 3

It had already been almost two months since their arrangement, or whatever it was, had begun, when on a particular day Hux wasn’t taking any of Ren’s shit.

Their clothes had already been discarded and they were making out on Hux’s bed unceremoniously, as per usual, when Ren found appropriate to bring up the nature of their “partnership”.

“Hux,” he broke off, panting. He was on top and Hux had his legs already around him, rutting their lengths together.

“What.” He replied, visibly annoyed.

“What are we?” Kylo blurted out inquisitively, almost grimacing.

“Why would you bring that up now? Did you have a bloody epiphany or something?” Hux replied, expression unwavering.

“I don’t know. Don’t you ever consider how ridiculous this is?” Kylo continued.

“Of course I do. You’re awful, I’m awful, we hate each-other but you’re good in bed and I’m your outlet. Did you know that Kylo-Ren-originated-damage caused to the ship has decreased 67% since we started fucking?” Hux spit in rapid fire, urging Ren to get back to their original activity.

Ren snorted. “At least I’m not bringing _statistics_ to bed.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

It took a single second for Hux to get his act together, and it was the first time Ren saw his regular demeanour make an appearance in bed. Hux tightened the fist he had around Ren’s hair, pulling him lower and instructed:

“Suck.”

It was the first time that Kylo went down on Hux. He lacked coordination, that was for sure, but the view alone of his luscious lips wrapped around Hux’s cock was more than enough to make up for any lack of practice. Hux tried to pry his eyes open more often than not, not wanting to miss a single second. He also found himself distracted by the constellation of moles that dotted Kylo’s face and forced himself to pay attention to the most sinful part of the display.

Kylo had his arms wrapped around Hux’s thighs, holding him in place and spreading him open. He knew that those skinny, yet muscular legs could very much crush his head if they wanted to, and it only turned him on even more. The sharp tugging at his scalp had the same effect.

Hux reached his release and almost started drifting off, but suddenly he felt not only generous, but energetic. He opened his eyes and stared at Kylo, whose lips were red and still covered in his own come. “Come here.” He said, and Kylo travelled up his body for a filthy kiss. Hux broke it off and slid from under him. “Grab the headboard.” He instructed, again. It wasn’t usual for him to become this dominant, but it was always lying under the surface.

Ren was intrigued, so he did as he was told. He felt Hux kneel behind him and looked over his shoulder in time to feel and see the man in question kneading his ass cheeks apart. “If you can hold it off for twenty minutes, I’ll be ready to go again.” Hux established, promptly followed by Ren almost bashing his forehead against the wall at the sensation of the Grand Marshal’s silver tongue against his entrance.

And hold off he did, and it became the first time he got fucked by Hux, who once again didn’t face him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped.

A mission went wrong, Ren arrived back to the ship visibly altered, “Grand Marshal Hux, my quarters, now.” He shouted as soon as he landed. It was the usual. The entire crew assumed the Knight would have a tantrum, his co-commander would get flung around using the Force, at least a few thousand credits would be lost in destroyed infrastructure and everything would proceed as usual. It happened at least once a month, at least that was their version of the events.

Instead, they would be quickly falling onto the sheets together, Hux most likely already having prepared himself to give way to an efficient session of rough sex to let Ren get rid of his pent-up frustration at a foiled assignment.

That was precisely the sequence of events of that day, up to the point when Ren, who was nuzzling Hux’s neck, grunting, as he thrust in and out of the red-head from behind, decided to slip out and violently turn Hux around only to thrust back in immediately.

Hux almost panicked. This wasn’t the way things went between them. Fucking was supposed to be as impersonal as possible. I was easier that way to ignore Ren’s deep eyes, and the curve of his nose. Of course, those weren’t arguments he would weigh in on himself or to anyone. “What… are you… doing.” He gasped, brow creasing.

Matters were made worse when Ren leaned his forehead against his as he thrusted, gazing into his eyes. “I failed. I failed _you._ I know you hate me, but I can’t handle disappointing you.” He cupped Hux’s cheek with his right hand, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. “I want to make up for it, I want to see you, to make sure.” He breathed against Hux’s lips.

He clung to Kylo’s back, trailing his nails down his spine. “Bullshit. It’s not the first t-time you fail… and y-you stopped c-caring a…ah-about my approval… a… a long time ago… What changed?” He was very far gone into pleasure, but he was no less sharp than usual.

Instead of answering, Kylo kissed him. It was horribly intimate, they never kissed when one of them was inside the other, it felt too foreign. The intensity of Kylo’s movements had decreased and now he moved slowly but deeply into Hux. His hand still cupped Hux’s face, and their foreheads still rested together when he admitted: “There was an explosion. I was careless. I thought I was going to die. I didn’t see my life pass before my eyes. I saw you.”

Hux’s mouth hang open, not entirely in pleasure. Kylo’s words hit him like a ton of bricks. Kylo ducked down to kiss at his neck and mumble “I guess I don’t hate you that much.” He chuckled.

Hux couldn’t answer verbally. He was too shocked. He felt his own internal walls and barriers breaking down. It wasn’t a declaration, yet it was so much more than anyone had ever felt or uttered for him. It made sense for Ren and him to have somehow bonded. Neither of them had anyone.

But it fell upon Hux in a trickle of uncertainty that Kylo had him, and he had Kylo. And if he had any feelings, that was a whole other story, but he would deal with them later. What he did have was a man who had gotten to know him deeply and thoroughly through hate, and yet had harvested solace from it. It was comforting to know that someone else was just as fucked up as him.

So Hux extended his right hand, found Ren’s left, held it in the most intimate gesture of them all, intertwined their fingers, tightened his legs around the brunet’s hips and whispered into his ear:

“Harder.”

And, in that moment, Armitage Hux became the first person in Kylo Ren’s life to accept him.

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Too bad it can backfire at times.

 

 

**_"One by one he subdued his father's trees_ **  
**_By riding them down over and over again_**  
**_Until he took the stiffness out of them,_**  
**_And not one but hung limp, not one was left_**  
**_For him to conquer."_**

  
**_-Birches, Robert Frost_**


End file.
